


Снятся ли машинам сны о людях?

by MandoDiao



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: АУ, где Билли расследует дела со своим напарником, машиной с искусственным интеллектом.





	Снятся ли машинам сны о людях?

Если кто спросит, как ему 2033 год, то Билли Харгроув ответит: «ненавижу новые технологии». 

Он служит в полиции уже три года, один год в качестве стажера, и его мнение до сих пор не изменилось. Его электронный значок с красной пометкой - проблемы с агрессией. Выставила ее специальная система психологического мониторинга сотрудников. У него самая большая текучка напарников на всем потоке. У него самые высокие показатели раскрываемости преступлений.

И это благодаря новым технологиям.

У его машины есть имя. С.Т.И.В. - сокращенно от фирмы, ее выпустившей, Систем Трейд Инвестментс, серия В. В ней климат-контроль, обогрев сидений, двигатель с завода, где разрабатывали самолеты-истребители, два пулемета, самонаводящиеся ракеты, система внешнего видеонаблюдения, датчики движения и тепла, а также самый бесячий Искусственный Интеллект в истории.

С.Т.И.В. - редкостная су… суровая сволочь (дополнено и исправлено системой внутренней цензуры, смотрите сп. разрешенных ругательств на рабочем месте).

Люди утверждают, что Искусственный Интеллект не запрограммирован стервозить, но Билли уверен - ему достался бракованный. Этот мудила блокирует ключ зажигания, если Билли выпил. Ноет о еде, вмешивается в онлайн заказы, чтобы пиццу заменили салатом, отслеживает его режим сна и обламывает ему свидания.

У С.Т.И.В.а дурацкое чувство юмора, которое, наверное, загрузили ебан… не очень ответственные китайцы (см. замечание выше, получение повторного предупреждения). Однажды бомж на улице хотел насса... справить нужду на колеса мустанга, С.Т.И.В. дождался, когда тот расстегнет штаны, затем включил сигнализацию, выставил пулеметы в полную боевую готовность и чуть не довел человека до инфаркта. 

К сожалению, эта железяка - самое близкое, что есть у Билли, кого он мог бы назвать другом. С.Т.И.В. не одобряет распитие алкоголя в салоне, однако после тройного убийства катал Билли по городу, пока тот заливался до потери пульса. Он настаивал, чтобы Билли пошел домой, однако когда тот уснул, то держал комфортную температуру до самого утра. На следующее утро Билли разбудил квадрокоптер-доставщик еды - С.Т.И.В. позаботился и об этом.

Они отличная команда. Железяка и человек. На их счету огромное количество успешно завершенных расследований, посаженных за решетку преступников и штрафов за превышение скорости. Билли ни разу не платил их, С.Т.И.В. что-то делает с системой, и они пропадают на следующие же сутки.

Иногда Билли жалеет, что С.Т.И.В. не человек.

Дурацкая человеческая черта - относиться к неодушевленным предметам, будто они живые. Когда Билли садится в машину после удачного свидания, он чувствует вину. С.Т.И.В. молчит.

Билли говорит: «у тебя сексуальный голос, держу пари, ты мог бы работать в горячей линии для извращенцев». А С.Т.И.В. отвечает: «в моих приоритетах только забота о тебе и ни о ком больше.»

Тогда молчит уже Билли, ведь это самое, черт возьми, доброе, что кто-либо говорил ему за всю его жизнь.

С.Т.И.В. спас ему жизнь.

Преступники похитили его и привязали к рельсам скоростного автоматического поезда, принадлежащего военным. Его нельзя было остановить, взломать или отменить его расписание. Чокнутая железяка отследила Билли по спутнику, выехала на пути и позволила себя сбить, из-за чего сработала аварийная остановка. Билли остался в живых, а С.Т.И.В.а не стало.

20 февраля 2033 года Билли звонят по телефону и приглашают в закрытый центр Систем Трейд Инвестментс. Там, в 9 утра, ему приносят вкусный кофе и тонкую папку. Агент говорит, что папка гораздо толще, но эти два документа - единственное, что им разрешено показать ему. Пока что.

Там фотография молодого парня и согласие, написанное его рукой на то, что, если с ним что-то случится, он согласен принять участие в программе по подключению головного мозга к системе С.Т.И.В. Билли думает, что парень с фотографии пишет как курица лапой, а потом долго смеется.

В одиннадцать утра он уже сидит возле чужой постели и умирает от желания коснуться безвольной руки. Электронный голос звучит из динамиков: «Добрый день, агент Харгроув, рад, что вы находитесь в добром здравии.» Ему кажется, что голос чуть дребезжит от волнения.

Билли ненавидит новые технологии, но сейчас готов пересмотреть свои взгляды.


End file.
